1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to switching apparatus, and, more particularly, it pertains to a fuse mounting therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuse holders for use in switching apparatus have heretofore been of two general types, that is, the "clip type" and "clamp type". The clip type holder comprises a generally U-shaped resilient clip for receiving a fuse terminal. However, it has been found impractical to provide a high contact pressure with the clip fuse holder because of a difficulty of inserting the fuse in the holder. The clamp type holder used heretofore have been designed to reduce the difficulty of fuse insertion but the special conditions to which fuse holders are subjected have been unsuccessful in service.
Associated with the foregoing has been a problem of economics. A fuse holder such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,432 for rockably supporting the lower ferrule or contact end of a power fuse comprises heavy copper castings or punchings which require thick sections of copper that performed satisfactorily but were bulky and expensive.